


I think you're interesting

by ochakuro



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Old work, Short Story, Staring, Surprise Kissing, Yaoi, bit on the rushed side, but I did write this like 5 years ago, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochakuro/pseuds/ochakuro
Summary: As Nagisa and Rei walk to Rei's house to study, Rei wonders why Nagisa keeps staring at him.





	I think you're interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2013. I'm just uploading it to AO3. This was my first story for this pairing. I immediately shipped them when I saw Nagisa trying to persuade Rei to join the swim club. I just love the dynamic between these two. I don't have many m/m stories, so this one may seem a little fast.

Ever since Rei joined the swimming club, Nagisa would try to get close to him. Whether it was riding the train to school; joining him on his usual runs; walking to class together; even when it came to eating lunch. Much to Rei's distaste, Nagisa never stopped calling him "Rei-chan". No matter where they went, Nagisa would always call him "Rei-chan".

Today the two were going to study together at Rei's house. Nagisa was having a little trouble in math and asked if Rei could help him. As the two walked, Rei kept his attention in a small book he was reading. Nagisa walked beside Rei, admiring the deep concentration on his face. This went on since they started walking towards Rei's house. Occasionally, Rei would glance towards Nagisa before looking back to the small book in his hand. However, it started to make him uncomfortable, so he decided to ask Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, why do you keep staring at me?" Rei asked.

"Rei-chan's focused face is very interesting to me!" Nagisa said, smiling happily at Rei.

Rei sighed as he slowly closed his book and shifted his glasses slightly. "Nagisa-kun, why do you insist on calling me Rei-chan?"

Nagisa stopped in his tracks as he looked towards his feet. Rei noticed the sad expression on Nagisa's face and sighed. He walked towards Nagisa and tilted his chin up so their faces could meet. Nagisa was on the verge of tears, which made Rei feel a sharp pain inside his chest.

"I just… I thought we could be good friends…" "I really like Rei-chan…."

Rei watched as the boy gave him a fake smile to mask his sadness.

"I don't want to be a burden to Rei-chan. I just wanted you to like-"

Nagisa's words were halted as he felt lips press against his own. Nagisa's eyes widen in shock, but he didn't push Rei away. Instead he held onto Rei's blazer to bring him closer.

Rei slowly broke away, panting heavily for the need of air. His cheeks were flushed as were Nagisa's. Rei brought a hand towards his mouth as his face became redder with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if that was too sudden…"

Nagisa began to laugh, seeing Rei embarrassed. Nagisa's laughter only made Rei more embarrassed about his action.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… you're always serious around me. I never knew you could make an expression like that."

Nagisa wiped his tears with his hand before smiling at Rei tenderly.

"That's why I like being around you, Rei-chan."

"Nagisa…" Rei was speechless at Nagisa's words. He understood that Nagisa wanted to get close to him. He wanted to know Rei better, not to pester him or make him upset. The thought made Rei smile to himself.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa said, calling out to him.

Rei took Nagisa's hand in his own as he continued walking. Having Rei hold his hand made Nagisa's heart race, but he felt secretly happy inside.

"Try not to stare at me while were studying, ok?"

Rei slowly tighten his grip on Nagisa's hand.

"I might just have to kiss you again…" Rei said, softly.

Rei glanced towards Nagisa, who smiled warmly at him.

"I'll try not to stare at Rei-chan too much."

Rei smiled at Nagisa before using his free hand to open the small book and continue reading.


End file.
